


All Work and No Play

by GrrHatLet



Series: Dumbledore Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abigail Dumbledore, Alcohol, Alice Dumbledore, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Clubbing, Deutsch | German, F/F, Gerda Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerda decides Alice hasn't been shirking her duties enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a Genderbent fic--well since you so-called "fans" wouldn't write it up, who else would?--and have listed just about everyone's counterpart inside my boring little head (yes, even the Dumbledore-era: no character is safe!)! As such, this little number cropped up. I do hope there will be more of these in the future, as writing about the Dumbledore's has become so much fun. Anyway, for those of you who aren't averse to a little girl on girl action, enjoy the change!
> 
> A/N: So remember the craptastic first version I posted up of this? Well, I decided it was crap and made some serious alterations to the first version so it's better. The first half is done but I'm too burnt out tonight to finish the second half. When it's all complete however I'll post it up as one big chapter. Hope you like! :)

Alice Dumbledore had never been so scared in her life—in fact, one could say she was bloody terrified.

Now, normally she'd be upstairs tending to bills or whatnot—but tonight something different happened. Something terrible.

She did not know when, only that Aaron had just been tucked into bed, and Abby brewing from their latest row downstairs (the reason for it eluding her already). No sooner had she returned to her cluttered desk—piled letters waiting to be answered—when she heard it. Looking up, Alice found no obvious disturbance in her room, but movement seemed to provoke the sound further. In time, its persistence grew strong. Turning around, now curious (former Gryffindor indeed), her eyes fell upon the window, and she let out a gasp.

She backed away as her tormentor threw open the pane, but it was too late. Now she found herself fumbling in the dark, jumping whenever she heard a noise from behind. The red-haired witch grumbled under her breath: only she could be denied a peaceful evening in a town like Godric's Hollow.

"Alice, it wouldn't take Abby 20 minutes to find a shirt. Just grab something and come out!" The browbeater demanded.

Alice sighed, crawled back from the darkness, and stood into view to show what she'd found.

Said browbeater stood there, dumbstruck. "Is that all?"

"It's the flashiest thing I own, Gerda." She did persist, holding up the purple shirt with silver moons and stars.

Gerda "hmm"-ed and circled the other witch like she were a priceless artifact (an experience both intimidating and treasured), eventually stopping front again with a reluctant nod. "Nun gut; we will just have to make some… _improvements._ "

Alice stilled at the look on her face, but before she could blink, unfamiliar spells were already issuing forward. She backed away, flailing in attempt to shield herself, but by the time she backed against the wall as far as possible, the deed was done. Alice blinked at the contemplative, then satisfied, look on Gerda's face. 

"Viel besser!”

And mistaking that glee for something good, she looked upon the garment once more, before dropping it as one would a hot rock.

"SURELY NOT!"

Gerda calmly retrieved the purple bundle, then steered Alice to face the mirror on the closet door.

"What's the matter?" She held it over her reflection. "It looks good on you."

Despite the rush from such blatant approval, Alice could not accept the thought—let alone the _sight—_ of her in that. What was once a modest V-neck had now been relieved of its sleeves, a greater part of the collar, and a jaw-dropping volume of the abdomen. Honestly: was Gerda trying to make a shirt or a handkerchief? 

She felt the other witch crowd her insistently. "Put it on."

Alice shook her head. "It's-"

"I want to see how it looks on you."

Alice liked to think she resisted enough to project her thoughts very clearly. That she struggled enough for Gerda finally let up due to unrewarding frustration. That she upheld the values about modesty and sensibility.

And when asked as much that would be exactly what she said to anyone.

In truth she crumbled like a week-old cauldron cake when nimble fingers slipped under her blouse.

Alice swallowed. Gerda's touch was so warm. Everything she smoothed over left heat in its wake.  A golden curl brushed her shoulder as quick hands practically danced up the buttons. Alice was too dazed to give them proper awe.

She dreamt of moments like this, Gerda's hands upon her. Guiltily pictured them over and over again, oft in sleeping hours. Gerda Grindelwald was a witch gifted with incredible skill and knowledge coursing through her. That would've been enough to win Alice's heart, but to be wrapped in a beauty that would put any renowned goddess to shame? Alice was but human, unfortunately.

When it came time, the red-haired witch held her breath as the fabric slid off her shoulders. Swallowing, she pretended to be absolutely calm.

A satisfied smile whispered: " _Gute._  Now hold up your arms."

Alice obeyed, resolutely staring at a funny illusion made by a knot in the wood. She bit her jaw to avoid shuddering as Gerda's…as her friend pressed up daringly against her. Something familiar, and yet odd, brushed past her nose.

"Alice? Open your eyes, Alice." The voice, too, sounded daring.

Inhaling discreetly, Alice peeled one eye open at a time only to blatantly gawk at her lily-white stomach. She began backing away from the mirror at once. "No no no no no! Gerda, absolutely not! I-I-I-I  _can't_  go out looking like this! What happens when someone sees?"

Gerda arched a brow, untroubled. "They will think you have a very nice figure for a woman who lives on lemon drops."

Alice put a hand to her cheek,  _far_  from untroubled, and averted her eyes.

Another hand fell upon her face. This one gentle (and warm). "You don't look very different, my friend. If anything I run the risk of overshadowing you!" She turned to the side with a grin, knowing she  _had_  to notice her torn black band shirt (which revealed a great deal more, given Gerda's endowments), and denim that simultaneously made Alice's mouth water, as well as wonder how she could've adorned such a thing in the first place (the glories of magic?).

She looked up with…slight recovery.

Gerda, always one to catch an opportunity, latched on with zeal. "And it will be exactly the respite you need! You always bear the cloak of exhaustion living under this house," her hand gestured to the room with a wave, "for once you can be what you ought to be: a red-blooded girl much like myself!" She grinned again.

Alice gave a slight chuckle, brushing a stray lock back. "What deeds do the red-blooded commit in attire such as this?" She motioned to the two of them (silently hoping there was a chance they would stay in tonight).

Gerda smiled.  


* * *

 Abby nonchalantly munched on a sandwich while her caretaker busily holed herself in her room again. Coming back to Godric's Hollow must been really terrible for her special, glorious sister, but it was  _her_  decision to make sure she didn't drop out of school to take care of Aaron. Of course all the bloody good  _her_  presence was doing, given she made her delight in coming back quite clear.

And then, of course,  _she_ came.

Ever since Grindelwald it was like having a brand-new sister. A human, at-ease, completely worrisome sister. Alice could have not picked a worse time to indulge in her basic instincts, no matter how many times Abby wondered if such a side to her even existed.

A noise interrupted her brooding and she glanced up to see Goldilocks herself. Followed by-

"Nice shirt." She commented as Alice walked into the kitchen.

Looking away, her sister blushed as Bagshot's granddaughter or whatever strode to the door.

"Let's go, Alice; we've only got 10 hours until daylight."

Abby furrowed her brow. "What's she talking about?"

Alice muttered something indiscernible but Frau Loudmouth beat her to it. "We are going out for awhile, Abigail, Alice needs time to think. You can manage the house until Big Sister gets back, right?" She smiled scathingly.

"Going out?" She echoed at Alice, hackles predictably rising. 

Alice backed away slightly. "Abby-"

"How's the old man feel about this?" She glowered at their neighbor.

"Onkel is fast asleep and usually stays that way while I am gone. Ready, Alice?"

Abby rounded on her sister. "No! You're here little enough in the day! If you go out that door, she'll be dragging you out anytime she wants and we won't see you at all!" 

A faint stirring from upstairs had them all freezing on the spot. Ally and Abby exchanged worried looks, before gazing up for any signs of activity. When no further sound issued, each witch craned her aching neck to the task at hand.

"Abby, please," Alice begged, "I promise that won't happen."

"Right," Abby glowered, "like the time you promised Aaron he could go outside? He was waiting, you know, the entire day. You never came: you were busy mulling about rubbish with  _her_!" Abby spat.

One look at Gerda could tell the witch's patience was running thin, so Alice quickly stepped between them.

"You simple-minded girl," Gerda growled, despite Alice's look of plea, "you know so little of what your sister  _really_  does for you when you're not around, and any one time she has a chance to breathe, you drag her under again! I gladly take any chance I can to get her away from this rotting pit, because it will benefit us all when she is finally rid of-"

"That's ENOUGH." Alice's quiet thunder echoed through the whole house. Both witch wisely simmered down; it was a rare thing to invoke the fury of Alice Dumbledore, and  _that_  was truly a benefit to all.

Her gaze first landed on Gerda. "This will be a one-time event. Not a habit, not a weekly routine. I have obligations."

She turned to Abby. "I will take Aaron to the garden for lunch tomorrow and show him how he can care for the plants and such. Gerda will not be here: her uncle's not had company for so long, I'm sure there is something they can converse about."

This seemed to placate neither witch, but both knew better than to antagonize her any further. Even Gerda's assertive charm was no match for a resolute Alice.

Wordlessly she headed to the door, and held it ajar. "Let's go, Gerda."

This time, the German witch wordlessly obeyed, and once aside her on the doorstep, held out a blue marble. At Alice's questioning look, she gave, "Our Portkey."

With a nod, Alice watched as the shorter began to activate its magic. Daring a last glance over her shoulder, she was just in time to catch Abby's glare of disappointment before they were taken away.


End file.
